Schock! Der Engel hat einen riesigen Vorbau!
Dies ist die zweite Folge der zweiten Staffel "Sora no Otoshimono Forte". (Die Fansub-Übersetzung gibt sie wieder mit: Schock! Der Engel hat einen riesigen Vorbau!'). Tomoki sitzt am Morgen mit Nymph und später auch Ikaros in seinem Wohnzimmer und versucht Zeitung zu lese, während im Hintergrund der Fernseher läuft. Ihm fällt dabei auf, dass er sexuell erregt wird, wenn die beiden Engeloiden um ihn herum sind. Das mag ihm nicht gefallen. Daher entschließt er sich dazu im Zen-Tempel in die Berge Soramis zu gehen, um dort sein Gemüt zu beruhigen. Allerdings erleidet er während seiner Meditationen immer wieder Rückfälle. Gleichzeitig taucht Eishiro bei Tomoki Zuhause auf, da man es auf ihn abgesehen habe. Sohara sowie die beiden Engeloiden können ihm nur sagen, dass Tomoki seinen "Geist trainieren" sei. Und tatsächlich: Astraea stürzt in diesem Moment vor den Tempel und will Tomoki mit Chrysaor töten. Ikaros und Nymph verfolgen über ihr Radar das Geschehen während Sohara und Eishiro nur zitternd danebenstehen können. Sie identifizieren den Angreifer als einen "Delta" und brechen abrupt ihre Überwachung ab. Sie wollen sich nach einem Snack umsehen. Nebenbei erklären sie den beiden anderen noch, dass es "nur" ein Delta sei. Sie hätten nichts zu befürchten. Am Tisch erläutert sie die drei Faktoren ihrer Programmierung, um folgenden Standpunkt klarzumachen: Deltas sind im Grunde genommen dumm. Zurück bei Tomoki: Astraea ist beim Versuche Tomoki auszuschalten hingefallen und blutet aus der Nase. Der Vorsteher des Tempels schlägt vor, dass Tomoki nun unter einem Wasserfall trainieren soll. Astraea will mitkommen und macht sich lautstark bemerkbar. Allerdings hält sie es nicht lange unter dem kalten Wasserfall aus und kollabiert. Tomoki wird dadurch wieder erregt und ärgert sich über seinen Rückfall. Eigentlich ist er dort zum Tempel gegangen, um sich von seinen Gelüsten zu befreien. Allerdings klappt dies nicht unbedingt gut seitdem Astraea da ist, da sie genauso wie Nymph und Ikaros nur spärlich bekleidet ist. Vor allem Astraeas Brüste scheinen Tomokis Schwäche zu sein. Allerdings ist er fest entschlossen, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Nymph, Ikaros und Sohara möchten sich über den Zustand von Tomoki erkundigen. Nymph schlägt vor, dass sie erst einmal alleine geht, um zu sehen, was Tomoki tut. Er ist gerade dabei all seine Erotikzeitschriften zu vergraben, um sich von schmutzigen Gedanken zu befreien - will jedoch noch ein letztes Mal reingucken. In diesem Moment taucht Nymph auf, sieht nur die Zeitschriften und prügelt Tomoki zu Boden, da sie nun realisiert, wie Tomoki sie zeitweise betrachtet hat. Tomoki macht sich nach einem verbalen Schlagabtausch über Nymphs Oberweite lustig. Sie versucht hingegen ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie noch nicht voll entwickelt ist, und benutzt eine künstliche Alterung, um ihr Aussehen nach fünf, zehn und vielen weiteren Jahren zu zeigen. Entmutigt von der Stagnation, rennt sie weinend davon. Als Nächstes fliegt Ikaros zu Tomoki in die Berge hoch. Tomoki ist beim Vergraben wieder rückfällig geworden und wird auch dieses Mal von Ikaros überrascht. Sie versteht allerdings nicht, was ihr Meister sich gerade ansieht und guckt unschuldig mit in seine Hefte. Tomoki, der nicht möchte, dass Ikaros beschmutzt wird, deklariert die Hefte als gefährlich. Ikaros Instinkt reagiert darauf und vernichtet alle Hefte mit Artemis. Sie erhält ein Lob unter Tränen ihres Meisters und den Befehl nach Hause zu gehen. Unterwegs wird Ikaros von Mikako und Eishiro angehalten und Eishiro möchte, dass sie einen Samen mit einem Gewächs vergleicht, um festzustellen, ob beide derselben Familie angehören. Nun macht sich auch Sohara auf zu Tomoki, und überrascht auch ihn bei einem Rückfall. Allerdings ist das Heft, was er in seinen Händen hält, ein von Astraea besetztes, da sie versucht hat, ihn so in eine Falle locken zu können. Sohara benutzt ihren Karateschlag, um Tomoki dabei zu "helfen" das Heft zu öffnen, da Astraea es im Inneren verschlossen hat. Sie verteilt Tomoki förmlich. Wieder im Tempel soll Astraea laut dem Priester Tomoki ein Tablett mit Essen geben. Sie wollte vorher Gift untermischen, hat allerdings aufgrund ihrer Beschränktheit es vergessen. Beim Gefecht um das Tablett bekommt Tomoki eine Eingebung von seinem Großvater. Es sei in Ordnung auch sich zu nicht menschlichen Wesen hingezogen zu fühlen. Daraufhin zeigt Tomoki ihr eine Technik, die er während seiner Meditationen entwickelt hat: Tomokis sechs Pfade der Hölle. In sechs Ebenen ist Astraea Tomokis Gelüsten schutzlos ausgeliefert. Am Schluss flieht Astraea so schnell, wie sie kann. Wieder Zuhause ist Tomoki erschöpft und setzt sich auf der Schwelle nach draußen hin. Ikaros fragt sich, wieso Tomoki betrübt ausschaut und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie seine Hefte nicht hätte zerstören sollen. Sie holt diese mithilfe einer ihrer Karten zurück. Astraea ist unterdessen in der Nähe von Eishiros Zelt abgestürzt. Ihr Protokoll spielt sich automatisch ab und verrät Eishiro eine Menge Informationen über die Synapse und ihre Mission: Tomoki eliminieren. Als sie aufwacht, bemerkt sie ihren Fehler und muss erschrocken feststellen, dass Eishiro alles mitbekommen hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie ihm jetzt wohl mehr erzählen müsse. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Sora no Otoshimono: zweite Staffel